


[INCEPTION] [EA]Dream Within A Dream

by Archie1029423



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie1029423/pseuds/Archie1029423
Summary: 本文集内收录从2010年起EA相关的无料和脚本，不想再一篇篇单独贴啦。重映后又去看了一次，快乐地在影院的座椅上缩成毛绒绒的一小团，他们真好真般配，如果我当年有写更多就好啦w
Relationships: Eames/Arthur - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	1. Fetish

**Fetish** **恋物癖**

1.

Mal走了以后，Cobb经常需要用转陀螺来提醒自己活在现实里，早上醒来转一转，晚上睡觉转一转，上大号时顺便再转一转，吃饭时当然也要在饭桌上转一转，自打Eames在厕所小解时不小心瞥见疑似没洗手的Cobb在洗手台上转陀螺后，就坚决不肯再跟Cobb在一张桌子上吃饭。

恋物癖是病，得治。Eames跟Arthur咬耳朵。




Arthur公正地说，人人都有恋物癖。

Eames嗤笑，我就没有。

Arthur默不作声，等他失了警惕后一个手肘攻击，趁Eames呼痛时从他口袋里掏出一个骰子，然后挑了眉笑，这是什么？

3.

定情信物，这个不算恋物癖。Eames露出一种怀念的YD表情。

Arthur突然觉得刚才那下给得不够重。

4.

Darling，你说人人都有恋物癖，那你恋什么？Eames凑过头去嗅他脖子。

Arthur想了想，得意地笑了，迷宫。

然后意料之中看见Eames的表情变得像踩上了大便。

5.

循环的死路，突然空出一截的楼梯是Arthur最喜欢玩的游戏。

盗梦界的一流好手Eames老师在考核好学生Arthur的造梦功力时吃了不少苦头，鼻青脸肿地从Arthur的梦里爬出来时，好学生挂着虚心求教的表情问，这样可以吗，Mr Eames？

Eames老师恨恨地揉乱了好学生Arthur的头发，可以，太他妈的可以了。

6.

Eames先生自不是什么君子，他当然有报复回来。

于是在某段时间里，Arthur一听到“金发美女”四个字面部表情就会无限制地靠近“囧”字。

以至于有次在酒吧，一个D罩杯的金发女郎往他身上蹭时，Arthur很不礼貌很不绅士地，吐了。

一旁围观的Eames先是哈哈大笑，随后笑容戛然而止，他产生了一种自己被嫌弃的感觉。

7.

谁说人人都有恋物癖。一个声音响起。

眉来眼去的两个人才注意到原来旁边有别人，你看他们多糟糕。

Ariadne咬着盒装柚子汁的吸管说，我就没有这么变态的嗜好。

8.

Arthur欲言又止，对方是个小姑娘，自然不能像跟Eames对话一样毫无顾忌。

Eames就没那么善良，他托着下巴微笑，嗨，告诉我，Ari，你有多少条像现在围在你脖子上这样的三角丝巾？

Arthur噗地笑出来，又迅速绷紧了脸。

Ariadne瞪了Eames一眼，咬扁了吸管。

9.

Yusuf呢？Eames继续问Arthur，你说他迷恋什么？

Arthur脸上的笑容忽然变得很像Eames，液体。

10.

催眠剂是液体，红酒香槟是液体。

Cobb，你上个大号要上一小时吗！快出来！我憋不住了！

Yusuf猛敲厕所门的声音传过来，Eames和Arthur相视大笑。

11.

至于Saito……Arthur开始皱眉冥想。

Eames拍了拍他的肩，不用想了，Darling。

据说，日本人属于一个非常变态的民族。Eames用一种讲鬼故事的低沉语调说。

12.

其实比起迷宫，我以为你的答案会是这个。Eames捏着手中跟Arthur的图腾很像的骰子，摸着下巴微笑。

我怎么会迷恋一个失败的象征呢？Arthur不冷不热地说。

13.

这个故事说来话长。

当年Eames老师为了庆祝好学生Arthur终于出师，决定带他去享受一个成人化的夜晚。他们坐在酒吧柜台边，谈笑风生，将鸡尾酒当白开水喝。

14.

Arthur，你终于长大了，我好高兴。Eames老师假意抹着眼泪，用充满了自豪感的语气说道。

Arthur白了他一眼，念着不能砸坏酒吧的东西，好歹克制了动手的冲动。

既然你长大了，我们就可以找点乐子了。Eames老师脱掉为人师表的外皮，露出了身后的大灰狼尾巴。

15.

规则很简单，看骰子掷出的点数，点数大的就算赢。哦亲爱的，不要用这种眼神看着我，这个不算赌博，我也不会跟你赌钱的。

那赌什么？

如果你输了，就亲我一下。我要是输了，就脱一件衣服。

16.

第一个吻浅尝辄止，第二个吻稍稍变长，第三个吻超过一分钟……最后，酒吧的人们围拢在他们身边帮他们计时。

两条舌头分开时，Arthur扭头对着酒保，冲Eames的方向扬了扬下巴，给我调杯他那样的。

17.

与Arthur Callhan做朋友，首要守则就是禁止提及他的出师庆祝夜发生的事情。

虽然Arthur是个聪明人，可惜彼时尚未认清社会险恶的好学生是不知道有人会拿灌了铅的骰子来打赌的。

在他发现骰子灌了铅之前，一直用“不想看到Eames的裸体”这个理由来安慰自己为什么输了一次又一次。

18.

有件事情得说明一下，Arthur最后还是看到了Eames的裸体，很悲哀的，以自己的裸体作为交换。

还有，他从此养成了带一只灌了铅的骰子在身边的习惯。

19.

人人都有恋物癖，没什么大不了的。

Ariadne看着橱窗里最新款的骷髅花纹丝巾，愉快地想。


	2. my old man

**My old man**

1.

Darling，我梦见我们一起变老了……

当Eames深情微笑着对Arthur这么说的时候，后者先是嘴角抽搐，然后扭头问Cobb，我真不敢相信，Eames进入了你的梦，而你居然没揍他一顿？

Cobb面无表情地回答，他扮成了Mal。

你瞧，这就是伪装者的好处。

2.

好吧，借用别人的成功经验是我不对，Eames道歉，我们再来一次吧。

Arthur将手中的文件夹拍上他的脑袋，与其做这种无聊的事情，不如好好研究你接下来要扮的对象。

真是不解风情……Eames嘟囔着，在Arthur瞪视过来前乖乖闭嘴。

3.

哇哦~forger突然吹了声口哨，我喜欢他的房子，屋后种着很多白桦树，房前一大片金盏花，还有这条狗，真棒的地方，这家伙很会享受。

Arthur看着手里的照片，扬起眉毛说，也许等你搞定工作后，我们的雇主会让你在那住几天。

你和我一起？Eames笑。

也许……如果我有空的话。Arthur在脸上的笑容露出来之前合上文件夹转过身去。

4.

见鬼的白桦树，见鬼的金盏花，见鬼的……

Arthur被那条狗扑倒在地，被一条热情的舌头舔得满脸都是口水。

Darling，它喜欢你。Eames笑眯眯地蹲下来，伸出手捋大狗背上的毛，好了好了起来吧，我不太喜欢他被除了我以外的人或是其他扑倒。

Arthur白了他一眼。

5.

说真的，你真的不愿意和我一起变老吗？Eames放开撑住白桦树干的手，他刚刚把Arthur按在这里吻了个痛快。

Arthur背靠着树，刚刚被深吻的嘴唇有些红肿，他抬头看了看Eames，然后踹了他一脚。

原来你的记忆力已经变得这么差了，Mr Eames。

6.

一起变老，我们不是早经历过了。

那次为了掩护Arthur，Eames被防御者们从五十层高楼扔下去摔成了肉酱，鉴于当时的镇静剂不是假货，他很顺利地到达了limbo，然后在一张海滩沙发椅上睡了不到半个小时，就被满脸铁青的Arthur提着领子拽起来。

放松嘛Darling，算好时间等镇静剂的效力过了，我们一起自杀就能回去。

可是天知道要等多久，一层层的梦境时间叠加，也许是十年二十年甚至永远。谁能保证在这么漫长的时间里人不会在虚无空幻的limbo里疯掉。

7.

当时的Arthur听见他满不在乎的话，直接一记左勾拳，你到这里来的第一件事居然是造一个海滩椅！

Eames突然伸出手抱紧他，其他的想等你来了一起造。

你知道我会来。Arthur的身体绷得紧紧的，不是疑问而是肯定地陈述道。

是的，假如你掉进limbo，我也会来找你。Eames猛地吻上Arthur的嘴唇。

8.

他们在limbo里造了一栋房子，房后有笔挺的白桦，房前有一大片金盏花，能听见海风声从远处传来，还养了一条最喜欢把Arthur扑倒在地然后舔他一脸口水的大狗。

习惯了一睁开眼就看见对方的脸然后温柔地早安吻，习惯了一起带狗狗出门散步，习惯了每天晚上相拥而眠。

直到手脚慢慢变得僵硬不灵魂，双眼不再清澈而变得浑浊，耳朵也不再能听得清楚爱语。

9.

有一天早晨起来，Eames从报纸上端边缘看着正在煮牛奶的Arthur的背影笑了，Darling，你白头发的样子也很好看。

Arthur将牛奶和面包端过来，眨了眨眼睛，你也一样。

10.

一起扣下扳机的时候，空出来的那只手紧紧相握。

11.

啊哈，原来你是指那一次，Eames故意作出恍然大悟的表情。

Arthur冷冷地看着他，你最好别说你忘了。

看那样子，如果Eames敢说自己忘了，下一秒肉体必然受难。

狡猾的forger嘴角咧开，一个大大的笑容，一把搂住他心爱的point man，darling，永生难忘。

12.

当然是记得的，记得你是怎样慢慢双鬓变白，平滑的脸上慢慢出现皱纹，记得我们是怎样一起变老，看着对方变老的。

没人会比我记得更清楚了。

13.

一栋靠近大海的房子，屋后有白桦，屋前种着金盏花，大狗依然喜欢把Arthur扑倒，只是会在伸舌头舔他之前被Eames抱起来。

这时候forger通常会露出招牌欠扁笑容，它喜欢你，但是你只有我才能吻。然后在point man跳起身揍过来之前抱着狗闪开。

14.

如果等哪一天我们退了休，就一起过这样的日子，直到我们老去吧。

15.

I love you，my old man.


	3. Unspeakable

Unspeakable

你是否愿意再次走入我的梦境，darling~

——Mr Eames

作为最好的point man，Arthur Callahan喜欢一切可以掌控的人事物，比如他知道Ariadne最喜欢奶油口味的面包和爱尔兰咖啡，Yusuf最宝贵的催眠剂收藏藏在哪个抽屉，Cobb给他的孩子们买的圣诞礼物是火车模型。他什么都知道。哦，Mal不算，那是属于Cobb的隐私，Arthur并没有深入Cobb的梦境去查探。

但是他看不透Eames，看不透那个人玩世不恭的外表和永远逢场作戏的口吻，当然，作为最好的forger本来就不该被人轻易看穿。Arthur撇了撇嘴。

他对Eames并不感兴趣，他只是出于同伴的立场必须查清楚这个人是否可靠。Arthur这样告诉自己。

最近一次合作后，他终于在资料簿上做出如下论断：William Eames，可以合作，但不可信任。

他满意地合上笔记本，将Eames的一切抛之脑后。

……但是，谁能告诉他，为什么现在，此刻，他，Arthur会被困在Eames的梦里！

他知道这是Eames的梦，因为他感觉不到一直藏在口袋里的骰子。

而且从背后贴过来的灼热温度，脖子上湿润的，如落雨般的亲吻，和绕过他的腰将衬衫从裤腰里扯出来，伸进去抚摸肌肤的手……这些东西，不可能出现在他自己的梦里！

该死的英国佬！

“……唔……把我眼睛上的布……解开……”对方的手轻松地解开Arthur的皮带，伸进去隔着内裤包裹住他的欲望，色情的动作让Arthur有些喘不过气。

他后悔了，他为什么跟Ariadne打赌说他敢进入Eames的梦境。

为什么看见的景象不是在酒吧里一堆大胸脯的金发美女围着这个混账喝香槟，却是酒店的客房，只还有他和这个混账两个人！

Eames躺靠在那张大床上，双手枕在脑后对着他笑，笑意从性感的唇边蔓延到眼睛里，Arthur强装镇定正要和他打招呼，自己三件式西装的领带突然像是有了自主意识般解开，嗖得飞到Eames的手里。

“晚上好，darling。”Eames躺在床上微笑，他的手指玩弄着Arthur的领带。

Arthur别开眼，手伸上脖颈扯了扯扣得紧紧的领口，他突然有种一切不在控制的感觉，十分讨厌。

“Eames，这是个误会。”point man解释道。

“Sweet heart，你偷偷闯入我的梦境来窥探我在做什么，只是一场误会？”Eames笑容愈深，双手将Arthur的领带打了个活结，“Arthur，你贫乏的想象力能想象出现在的场景吗？”

话音刚落，原本吊儿郎当躺在床上的Eames犹如猎豹般跃起，一步跨至Arthur的身后，将他的双手用他自己的领带捆得紧紧。

“Eames！”Arthur又惊又怒，“放开我！”

他不该把Eames当作曾经合作的同伴，以为有着那点交情，Mr Eames便能原谅他不请自入的小小不礼貌行为。

而Eames会做出这般完全在他预料之外的举动，也让Arthur不由慌乱。

黑色的带子覆盖上他的眼睛，Eames的嘴唇凑近Arthur的耳朵，“Darling，不服气我说你没有想象力的话，就来猜猜我接下来要做什么？”

这是Eames的梦境，他在这里有着绝对的主导权，Arthur有些绝望地想。

即使自己的想象力再贫乏，在Eames将他的衣服解开一大半，摸了个够本后，也知道他想做什么。

平素冷静自制的声音越来越慌乱，Arthur能感觉到在身上肆虐的手灵活得像蛇一样，黏住自己的身体游走，激起无数的颤栗。

他的双手被绑住，眼睛被遮住，还能怎么去反抗？

身上的衣服被脱了个精光，赤裸裸地被迫和另一副赤裸的身体相接。突然产生的一阵羞愤让Arthur转过头去，脸颊摩擦着身下的床单，意料之中地听到压住自己的男人那讨厌的笑声。

男人没有解开束缚住Arthur双手和眼睛的捆绑，不能看不能动的时候，人的感觉却越发敏锐。

Eames的吻沿着他的脖子轻添他的喉结，流连地吻着他的锁骨，然后是胸前的敏感处也被他好好招待了一番。

“嗯……”情不自禁发出的声音给了对方鼓励，胸前两点红润被他吮吸地红肿湿润，Arthur难耐地屈起身子，却让自己的欲望碰到了他的。

同样隆起的，灼热的欲望相触。

很明显的，进攻的速度陡然变快，Eames的膝盖压住Arthur的右腿，低下头去舔吻着他的左腿内侧，让身下的人发出更动听，更颤抖的声音。

“Eames……快停下……”Arthur快要止不住喉间的呻吟，他不想求饶，如果这时候身边有一只手枪就好了，直接将Eames的脑壳开花自己就能解脱。

潜意识深处的防御者仿佛听见了他的呼唤，混乱一片的床倏地剧烈晃动起来，酒店客房的装饰画咔地一声掉落地上，镜面玻璃摔得粉碎。

Eames停下动作。

地震？不是地震。

他低低地笑了一声，“Darling，你是想把房子拆了吗？”

缓慢的前戏已经让他蓄势待发的欲望不耐，现在Arthur想要反抗，就让他知道这是在谁的梦里吧。

他猛地伸手解开了束缚住Arthur的领带扔向背后。

陡然的穿刺带来的剧烈疼痛让Arthur的大脑一片空白，他闭紧眼睛弓起身子，紧紧搂住那个让他疼痛的男人，手指划过充满力量的脊背，简直恨不得咬死他。

Eames的手拨开他汗湿的散乱额发，吻上了他的额头。

“Arthur……”

Arthur从来没有被这样呼唤过，像是被一个爱着自己的人，真心地呼唤。何况，这个人还是Eames，最好的forger。

他不相信他。

他不相信他，却仍然放松了身体，由着他在自己身体里冲撞，那东西被自己的那地方包裹住，每一次抽插穿刺都让他像过电般发麻。

“啊……啊……Eam……Eames……”

Arthur咬住那个男人的肩膀，双腿盘住他的腰，好让他能进入得更深。

偶尔放纵一下自己，或许也是可以接受的事情。

震动不安的房间早在Eames进入Arthur体内那一刻平静下来，防御的潜意识在起初的疼痛，疼痛之后的麻木，麻木中升起的快感中渐渐躲藏至人的意识深处。

他只要知道自己正在被Eames拥抱便已足够。

在体内肆虐的欲望动作越来越快，Arthur快要被他搂进身体里，一直遮住眼睛的带子被一下子解开，光明就在眼前，他却不肯睁开眼睛。

“快点……再快点……”

他发出的声音被Eames吞进唇舌里，激烈的舌头交缠的吻伴随着越来越猛烈的撞击让他几乎窒息，简直像是被沉入limbo不知身在何处。

“Arthur……my darling……”Eames的喉咙里发出深深的叹息，身下的动作却越来越粗暴，他的鼻尖摩擦着Arthur的，两个人的汗水，精液，都混在了一起，分不出是谁的。

不知道性交的高潮算不算一种kick。

Arthur拔下手臂上的针管，跳起身一步跨到刚刚醒来的Eames身前，揪住对方的衣领拎起来，狠狠地朝那张英俊的脸揍出一拳。

然后松开手，背过身去。

Eames揉着青肿的脸颊，盯着他红透的耳根，大咧咧地笑了。

“我不会道歉的，darling。”

我早就想这么做了，只是你不知道而已。

第二天，Arthur Callahan在名为William Eames的资料簿上做了如下补充：

可以合作，但不可以信任。

他不适合做造梦者，因为不可控制。

危险程度：AAAAA

PS.Ariadne认为Eames在烘焙面包方面的手艺值得称赞。


	4. The real thing

The real thing

现实与梦境，区分的界限是……

——题记

那件事情后，Arthur没有再见到Eames。他不否认有逃避的成分在内，毕竟是曾经上过床的对象，尽管一切都发生在梦里。  
在这个时候，Arthur就有些懊恼自己point man的身份，经过训练的大脑对于梦境有比普通人更强的记忆力。在梦境中的那间酒店客房里发生的一切，记得远比忘记容易。

接下来在很长一段时间里，Arthur一直当Eames不存在，甚至只是个梦中的投影，眼不见则心不烦。

直到有一天，Cobb说，这次的任务我们需要一个forger，然后Ariadne回道，Eames？  
最终以Arthur脱口而出的一句他在纽约作结。

脸冻得发僵的point man裹紧身上的大衣，走在纽约刚落过一场大雪的街道上，街角上停着一辆黄色的出租车，看起来孤单又冷清，他呼吸间的气流化作白雾飘在冰冷的空气里。  
在寒冷的冬天飞来纽约实在是件愚蠢的事情，上帝保佑Eames的公寓里开着暖气。一想到当他不假思索地说出Eames所在的位置时，Ariadne投来的别有深意的眼神，Arthur决定从此把沉默是金这条格言列入自己的人生信条中。

在回想中他到达了目的地，踏上门廊前的阶梯，最后核对了下门牌号，将带着深灰色羊毛手套的手从大衣口袋里抽出，按响了门铃。  
Eames为他打开了大门，见到他的那一刻目光闪动之后便露出Arthur相当讨厌的，玩世不恭的笑容。

“Darling，能让你千里迢迢来此地，真是我的荣幸。”侧了侧身把point man让进来，Eames用一种分不清真假的语气说道。  
Arthur将那声亲昵的称呼屏于脑后，绷着脸走进屋内。  
瞬间被房中的暖气包围，他放松了僵硬的表情，脱下了手套和大衣放在门后的衣钩上，“Cobb应该告诉过你我来的目的，Mr Eames。”

尽快地将任务的目标和Eames在其中要做的事项说清楚，约好全员会面的时间地点，Arthur这一趟的旅程便能宣告结束，或许还能赶得上下午的航班回洛杉矶。  
Point man没有去想一个电话足以交待的事情，为什么还要坐飞机来本人面前告知。Eames的脾气很怪，Cobb说过，他只做他感兴趣的事情，而且像他这样的人，还是当面来请更为妥当。这些Arthur当然明白，他认识Eames的时间不比认识Cobb的时间少多少，只是从他们认识的那一天开始，就很少有不针锋相对的和平状态。

Eames站在他的身后，双手向前推搡着他的肩膀，“别站在这里说工作，放松点，Arthur，我不会对你做什么的。”然后在那个站得笔直的人手肘向后攻击过来之前闪开，恶劣地大笑。

等坐在舒适的沙发上，双手捧着Eames递过来的热咖啡时，Arthur才从纽约冰冷的冬天里缓过劲来，他喝了一口香浓的咖啡，不得不承认Eames还是有点可取之处。  
坐在他对面的forger从坐下来开始就毫不礼貌地翘起腿，一手托着下巴盯着他看，唇边带着一贯的让Arthur产生不安定感的笑容。

得速战速决，Arthur想。

point man收敛了放松的神情，以一种公事公办的口吻说：“关于这次的任务，Mr Eames……”他不得不停住，因为对面的男人突然挪动了位置，坐到他的身边。  
“Arthur,以你和我的关系，不用叫的这么陌生，”英俊的forger挑了挑眉，性感的嘴唇吐出糟糕的字眼，“我记得你在床上时叫我Eam……Eames。”

Arthur平放在西装裤上的手指倏地握紧，不动声色地退开一步，“不过是场梦而已，Eames，我想你该不会当真了吧，那么作为一个forger未免有些不合格，我会建议Cobb考虑其他人选。”

“真无情，”Eames的语气带着伤感，“我以为，”他的身体向point man俯压下来，“会怀念那场情事的不只我一个。”  
就在他的嘴唇快要碰上Arthur的脸时陡然停下，经历过无数次生死瞬间，经验老道的forger不会不明白此刻抵在他的腰上的，那个硬邦邦的东西是什么。

“我劝你最好规矩点，Mr Eames，”Arthur的眼睛明亮有神，隐隐带着笑意，“纽约的冷空气让我的手指僵硬，假如枪一不小心……”他故意顿了顿，接着道，“走火的话，我先说声抱歉。”

“Darling……”回应他的威胁的，是Eames黯哑的嗓音和离得越来越近的脸孔，“你太小看自己了。”他不管抵着腰的手枪枪管往里按压引发的疼痛，只注视着有些讶异的point man的眼睛。  
“对我来说，It worth a shoot.”

下一秒，Arthur被猛地拉进一个宽阔的怀抱，嘴唇被迫接受来自Eames的热吻。  
他的手指扣在扳机上，将发不发。

***

Eames是个自以为是的混账，任意妄为的疯子……Arthur想。

如果他是一个正常人，就不会在有一把枪抵在腰上随时能要了他命的关头还跟一个男人拥吻得不亦乐乎。

Arthur是一个被疯子招惹了的不幸的正常人，他绝望地发现自己的舌头似乎不听大脑的命令，跟这个男人搅和得像两条在性交的鱼，激烈地好似要把对方都吞进肚子里。  
手枪早就不知道被扔到那个角落里去了，他的手早搂住Eames的脖子，将他拉向自己，热情地回应着他的吻。

西装的扣子在粗暴的撕扯动作下蹦跳着四散开去，Arthur在对方的手摸向自己裸露的腰时抓住他侵略的手，将自己和Eames从漫长的吻中解脱开来，深深地呼吸一口气，终于解救了濒临缺氧的大脑。

Eames脱了外衫，赤裸着上身凑近他，近得能让Arthur看见他身上青蓝色的纹身蔓延在手臂上，仿佛是受到了蛊惑般，Arthur放开了按住对方的手，不自禁地碰上了那些纹身。上一次……似乎没有注意这个。他想起上次那次激烈性爱，脸有些发红。  
“喜欢吗？”Eames任由他的手指描摹着纹身的形状，属于Arthur的手，修长，干净，漂亮，有力，一想到这是Arthur的手，他觉得被触摸的纹身图案灼热得像要燃烧。

手指还没来得及描摹完一个完整的图案，Arthur已经被又一个绵长的深深的吻吻得喘不过气来，他的下半身衣服也被身上这个混账脱了个干净，光裸的背部能感觉到身下沙发垫子的柔软。  
Eames的手一直在抚摸着他的身体，他的手仿佛有着神奇的魔力，被他触碰过的地方都开始发热发痒，手指在身体上跳舞，如果他是舞蹈者，Arthur的胸膛，腰腹，大腿就是他的舞台。

何况还有那么性感的嘴唇在吮吸着，亲吻着手指游走过的地方，他不敢想象Eames的脸，那张该死的英俊的脸，标准的花花公子长相，却又有着致命的吸引力。

我该给他一枪的。Arthur后悔地简直想杀了自己。

“唔……”他在感觉到沾了黏腻的液体的手指触摸着羞于启齿的地方时忍不住发出声音，男人的手指向穴口试探地摸索，冰冷的液体让肠道收缩着。  
“Arthur，我不想弄伤你，”曾经粗暴地直接进入他身体的男人低声哄着，讲出来的话却让Arthur想揍他一拳，“这可不是在梦里。”

是的，这不是在梦里。如果再经历一次像上次那样的性交，Arthur没法保证自己还能精神十足地将Eames的脸揍得乌青。

润滑剂流入温热的肠道，探入他身体的手指慢慢地增加，一根，两根，三根。  
手指缓慢地动作着，在紧窒的肠壁里每一个动作，都能让Arthur清楚地感觉到。

他想并起双腿，却被男人向两边按住膝盖，不得不双腿大张，羞耻地将那个部位展现在他眼前。  
Arthur皱紧眉头，尽量放松开身体，可是越放松，Eames的手指在那里就越被裹紧。  
简直是个恶循环。

男人明显也不好受，听他粗重紊乱的呼吸就明白了，他不想让Arthur受伤所以忍耐。直到一直紧闭着的眼睛睁开来，湿润的眸子看着他，被吻的红润的嘴唇开阖，“进来……”

Eames进入他身体的那一刻，Arthur的手指在他手臂上重重地划过，一瞬间的剧烈疼痛在他温柔的怜惜的吻下慢慢缓解，他抬起手搂住他的脖子，试图以唇舌的交缠来忘记下体的疼痛。  
他的双腿盘上他的腰，感受着那个人一下一下的撞击带来的身体的奇妙感觉。

背部深深陷入沙发的垫子里，Eames咬着他的锁骨，满意地听见他的抽气声。  
越发深入的抽插和撞击让Arthur身体发麻，不知从何处升起的快感让他既快乐又恐惧，“Eames……啊……啊！”  
陡然的深入撞击到了敏感点让呻吟变成尖叫，Eames的低笑声让Arthur想诅咒。

“混蛋……唔……”他狠狠地骂着，断断续续的嗓音却没有杀伤力，搂住那个混账的手一个用力将他拉向自己，嘴唇碰撞地牙齿疼痛，舌头迅速地交合在一起。

***

高潮过后，Eames从他的身体里退出来，分开来的淫靡声响让Arthur脸色通红，他抬手遮住眼睛。手掌心里立刻传来嘴唇的触感，Eames的舌尖舔着他的掌心，“Darling，害羞了？”

咬紧牙正在想着反驳的话，身体突然腾空，Arthur被Eames打横抱起，他惊讶地放下挡眼睛的手，正好看见低着头看他的Eames含笑的眼睛。  
“Darling，一个小小的建议，你最好还是搂住我的脖子。”然后在那个人挣扎前将他抱紧，“Arthur，I love you.”

突来的示爱让point man差点从他的怀里掉下去，他怀疑地蹙着眉，猜测着这是不是forger惯用的伎俩，又一个恶劣的玩笑。  
然而Eames却闭紧了嘴巴，不再说话。只是在从客厅往卧室走的中途故意的手臂晃动，让怀里的point man惊呼之下伸手紧紧搂住了他的脖子。

Arthur Callahan，今天第二次后悔没有对一个叫Willian Eames的混账开枪。

***

他被扔上床的那一刻，听见了床垫弹簧的响声，却马上被俯压住自己的男人夺去了思维能力。男人的手指熟练地玩弄着他的下体，让才释放过的欲望再度抬头。

“再来一次吧，Darling。”

见鬼了才会答应他！

全身赤裸的point man身上到处都是被亲吻疼爱过的痕迹，平日梳理得一丝不苟的头发散乱下来，他的眼睛微微发红，大腿上还残留着属于自己的和forger的精液。  
Eames看着他，心里再清楚不过，一次怎么能够满足，他想要他，要过一次还想再要，像是变成了永不知饱足的怪物。

红色的筹码似乎在眼前一闪而过。

梦里的Arthur和现实里一样冷静，禁欲，控制狂。只有被他按在床上激烈地性爱时才会露出不一样的表情，眼睛湿润，面色潮红，肌肤都会变成美妙的粉红色。

比他曾经在无数个夜里想象过的更美好。

Eames放开了按压住他肩膀的手，转身重重地躺在床上。Arthur偏过头看他，以他对Eames的了解，在这种时候绝不可能绅士地停下。

forger转过头来，鼻尖磨蹭着他的，“Darling，自己坐上来。”

好吧，这家伙果然还是个混蛋。  
Arthur跨坐在他的身上，对准了那个再次勃发的东西，慢慢地向下坐，一点点地将它吞进身体里。粗大硬挺的阴茎撑开肠道，进入得难以想象地深。  
他在还剩下一半的时候就想停下，却被Eames伸手扶住腰向下按，直到完全进入。

“啊……”前端抵磨着敏感点，轻轻地一动都让全身震颤。  
“自己动一动嘛，sweet heart。”男人的手留恋地抚摸着他的腰，像是被细腻柔滑的肌肤黏住了再分不开。Arthur的腰部是敏感带，经历过上一次的滚床单之后，Eames再清楚不过了。

双手按在男人结实的胸膛上，Arthur咬着下唇，抬起腰，再落下，只不过一个简单的动作，都让他像是耗尽了全身的力气。  
Eames低声笑了，他伸手扶住他的腰帮助他的身体起落，每一次的抽插都能感觉到Arthur的颤抖。

“Eames……Eames……停下……停下……”point man快要坐不住，他的性器高高地翘起渗着汁液，他想快点达到高潮解脱，这种姿势却难以使出力气来。  
善解人意的forger搂住他的腰身骤然翻转，将他压在身下，重夺回了主控权。

他将两条修长的腿架上自己的肩膀，猛力地抽插着，每一次进入都全根而入，深入浅出的快速抽插让身下的男人紧紧地攥着手边的床单，将床单揉地皱乱不堪。

越来越快，越来越深……

达到高潮的瞬间，玩世不恭的forger的动作粗暴，声音却出乎意料地温柔，“Arthur……my dear。”

“I love you……”  
不管你相不相信，这是真实的。

这一回，Arthur Callahan听得异常清楚，原来不是幻觉。

***

在收听到由于纽约的雪况预警，短期内航班全部停飞的消息后，敬业的point man立刻给搭档们打了电话。然而Ariadne却告诉他委托人已经宣布这次任务成功完成。

Arthur疑惑地挂上电话，来自身后的温暖拥抱刹那间将他包围。

PS.Cobb随手将陀螺在桌上一转，“你有没有告诉他，委托人是我们的老朋友Eames？”  
Ariadne玩着手中的笔，看着Cobb挂上电话，微笑回答：“只要任务达成就可以了，这种无关紧要的小事，我想Arthur不会在意的。”


	5. 2 words

**2 words**

**Impulsion冲动**

Arthur很少会冲动。

Eames对这一点知道得非常清楚。

不管他怎么挑衅或是调戏，至多不过收到眼刀数把，呛声几句。那个人依然发丝不乱，西装整束。

该死的绅士风度。Eames想。

Arthur知道Eames的那些举动都是故意的。故意踢他的凳子也好，讽刺他没有想象力也好，都是这个人想让他冲动地发怒的幼稚举动。

我才不会上这么愚蠢的当，大局为重是成年人的处事方式。Arthur想。

直到他跟Eames在第不知道多少次狠狠地互殴一顿然后顺势滚上床，互相扒下对方的衣服，拿出刚才干架的凶狠势头亲吻对方时，Arthur还是认为自己是个冷静的成熟的，绝对不会冲动的人。

Eames一边舔吻着他的颈项一边表示同意。并且补充道，其实我也不是冲动的人，Darling。

然而，你是唯一的例外。

**Lost迷失**

Eames曾经半真半假地说过Arthur你这个控制狂。

Arthur懒得理他。

尽管他确实喜欢一切尽在掌握的感觉，最好的point man的名号可不是盖的。Arthur很是为此自豪。

他每一次摸着口袋里灌了铅的红色骰子，手指清楚地感应着上面的凹点，心就会沉静下来。

只要图腾在，一切就不是梦境，他就不会迷失。

但是……在某个混账把他那该死的舌头伸进自己的嘴巴，肆无忌惮地跟自己的舌头搅和在一起，吞咽着彼此的口水，他的手还熟练地摸着自己的各个敏感点时……

Arthur最后偏头看了一眼床头柜上的骰子，然后闭上眼睛，迷失在Eames点燃的情欲中。

有时候将控制权交给别人，也不坏，对吗？


	6. Ask Ariadne

**Ask Ariadne**

1.

自从认识了Cobb这群人，Ariadne旷课的次数越来越多。作为一名一贯优良的好学生，这种趋势的结果可不大妙。当她又一次从梦境返回现实，发现Miles正坐在她对面笑得十分和蔼可亲。

完全不晓得大难临头的Ariadne还很高兴地打起了招呼：“Hi，教授，好久不见。”

Miles笑眯眯地回答：“好久不见，Ari，我想我不得不遗憾地告诉你，这学期我的这门课你大概要当掉了。”

Ariadne本就不小的眼睛登时瞪圆，这让她看上去像一只受惊的可爱兔子。

“抱歉，教授，我知道我缺席了一两次您的课……”

“是十次以上，Ari，虽然我知道你去做什么了。但身为你的教授，我必须关心一下你的学业。”

如果Miles真心想当掉她，就不会特意来跟她说这些。

Ariadne内心燃起了希望，“我保证接下来不会再参与Mr. Cobb的盗……咳，实习活动。”

“哦不不，作为未来的心理学研究者，参与Cobb的工作没什么不好。我只希望你在这种，嗯，实习活动中，不会忘记自己的学业范畴。”

“……实验心理学？”Ariadne微皱起眉，“假如您想让我把我的搭档们当做研究对象的话……容我直言，他们可都精明得很，特别是Eames。”

“我当然知道，那些家伙可都是挖出别人秘密的行家，”Miles耸了耸肩，“何不用一种简单愉快的方法呢，比如建个针对别人遇见的难题提出建议的BLOG留言板。就算是盗梦者，也会有烦恼的。”

“就，就像，咨询节目一样？”Ariadne结巴着说，接着她呜咽了一声，“我几乎能想象出会在那个留言板上看见什么了。”

回应她的是Miles神秘莫测的微笑。

尽管心中忐忑，Ariadne依然照Miles的意见建了个BLOG留言板。她将它取名为Ask Ariadne。

很快，她就收到了各种各样的问题。

2.

Ask：Hi，Ariadne，上次给你的资料看完了吗？我们需要尽快做个迪斯尼乐园的模型，记得夜间花车上一定要让公主们站在最前面，这次的对象是个童话控。

Answer： Cobb先生，这是解答疑问留言板，不是我们的基地仓库。请不要在公开的网络上讨论机密的任务好吗？

Ask：Ari~你觉得Arthur扮演辛德瑞拉怎么样？他说他穿不上那么小的鞋子，但是我相信他没问题。鞋子算什么，关键是你也知道他的腰有多细，腿有多……糟糕，他走过来了。长话短说，投票的时候请务必支持我*&^%$~*^%#……

Answer：从最后那串乱码看来，答案已经很明显了。我同意Arthur的建议，您扮演辛德瑞拉更合适。期待能再次见到您穿裙子的风采，Eames先生。

Ask：Hello，小姑娘。我可以提个小小的要求吗，当你造迪斯尼乐园的时候，请多建一些洗手间。我听说这次的雇主收藏了很多白葡萄酒。

Answer：Hello，Yusuf，我很乐意帮你这个忙。不过我刚接到Cobb先生的电话，他让我转告你，如果再在任务的时候喝酒，你的那份薪水将全部由他接收。

Ask：AAAAAAAAAAri！你到底把睡美人城堡建在哪了？！为什么我找不到路，还有，这里怎么会有个Mal的雕像，她还有条鱼尾巴！

Answer：Cobb先生，您不觉得用对讲机联络我比在这个留言板上留言更有效率吗？Arthur说，为了向Eames证明您已经不会再为妻子的事困扰了，他要求我把小美人鱼的雕像做成Mal的样子。既然您已经看见了她，那么向右的第一个路口就是通往睡美人城堡的啦。

Ask：哇，真是要对你刮目相看，我差点以为这真的是迪斯尼乐园，做的太精致了。不过一想到我现在是辛德瑞拉，就知道这其实是个不怎么样的梦了。特别是王子还不是Arthur，真令人遗憾。

Answer：Arthur说他得负责引开防卫者，恐怕分身乏术，不能做你的护花使者了。不过他表示假如还有下一次进入童话场景的机会，当你在扮演白雪公主的时候，他愿意做那个把你从棺材里颠出去的王子。说真的，你们不能直接交流吗，别以为我不知道你背着我偷偷地在对讲机里设了个特殊频道。

Ask：Ari，做的不错。

Answer：谢谢你，Arthur，虽然我很想提醒你这里是专门为大家解决烦恼的留言板。不过瞧一瞧之前的那些留言，还是算了。

Ask：原来还有这么个地方，真有趣。不知道你们现在是否还在做着那个工作，还愿意带个游客吗？最好的盗梦者们。

Answer：Saito先生，很高兴看到您依然精力充沛。由于Fischer先生那次出的小意外，为了您的安全，您还是当任务的委托人更合适。鉴于这里是为大家的烦恼提出建议的留言板，工作需求请直接联络Cobb先生。

3.

Ariadne关上网页，起身给自己倒了杯咖啡。她开始思考Miles是不是在跟自己开玩笑，这个所谓的为他人的烦恼提出建议的留言板，已经快变成盗梦小组的聊天室。连Saito都来了，Fischer还会远吗？

对此，Eames解释道：“你的网页做得就像你的梦境一样，很有想象力，不像某些人，”说到这里他故意看向Arthur，“它让我忍不住想在上面留下点东西。”

Ariadne默默地看了眼留言板的背景图，那张图上布满了五彩缤纷的丝巾。

Arthur半躺在躺椅上，垂眼看着手上的资料，没有半点想去搭理Eames的意思。

“结果就是我快被你们的无聊问题给刷屏了，”Ariadne伸了个懒腰，“我是真心想帮助你们解决烦恼。”

“可惜我现在没有烦恼，”Arthur合上文件夹，“或许你可以问问那个想象力过剩的家伙。”

他果然听见了，Ariadne想。

“我也没有烦恼，”Eames转动着身下的椅子，十分自觉地对号入座，“这么热情，你该不会是想对我们做什么研究吧？”

“没有，只是最近没接到特别的任务，有些无聊。”Ariadne立刻回答。真险。

Eames意味深长地看了她一眼。

4.

Ask：Ari，是谁把那些木头椅子全换成平底沙发的，它们太重了！为了把它们移动到看上去舒服的位置，我花了整整一个下午的时间。

Answer：关于这个问题，eh，Eames，在你前天又踢了Arthur的椅子后……我想你明白的，对吗？看样子，你以后没办法give Arthur a kick了。

Ask：糟糕，我不小心把Cobb的陀螺掉进了马桶，现在该怎么办？

Answer：1.捞出来，然后永远不告诉Cobb它掉进过什么地方；2.去找Eames让他帮你伪造一个一模一样的，他不肯的话，就威胁他把他曾经将Arthur的骰子掉进垃圾桶的事情说出来。要是这两种都不想选，Yusuf，我建议你还是对Cobb说实话。

Ask： Ariadne，我想知道当Eames把我的骰子掉进垃圾桶里后，你给了他什么样的建议？

Answer：他完全不需要我的建议，他说你的骰子就是他的杰作。只要他想，随时可以来上一打。Arthur，这可不大对头。记得以前你是怎么对我说的？图腾只有自己才能碰。

Ask：说得真好，Ari，真想知道Arthur还跟你说过什么。Darling的图腾我当然可以碰，别说图腾，就是darling的*&^%$~*^%#……

Answer：看到这串乱码，我猜Arthur已经进入你的房间了。先回答你的问题，Arthur还善意地告诉过我，图腾一定要自己设计。自告奋勇帮你制作图腾的人，多半不怀好意。

Ask：What？我的陀螺掉进过马桶！！！那现在在我口袋里的这个是什么？！

Answer：Hi，Cobb，其实这一切都是梦境。不信的话，你转一转你口袋里的东西就知道了。

5.

变化起源于一条留言。

Ask：我发现这里有个会对别人的难题提出建议的留言板。正好我有个问题，最近我做了个梦，梦里有个金发美人在跟我搭讪，然后一条胖头鱼突然出现，把美人给赶走了。他对我说他是来帮助我的，好让我不会被盗梦者偷走秘密。可它说话的时候嘴里不停在吐泡泡，还挂着副非常严肃的表情，我忍不住想笑，然后笑醒了。但是当我醒来后，我又觉得这个荒谬的梦似乎是真的。请允许我这样称呼您，Ariadne小姐，你怎么看？

Answer：……

Ariadne当机立断将BLOG留言板锁了起来。她在心里祈祷Fischer没有注意到之前的聊天记录。不过，就算那些记录被看到应该也没什么关系，说不定Fischer会认为这整个网页都是个搞笑的作品。

既然这是Miles给她布置的作业，Ask Ariadne最好还是开下去。

为了防止再次引来曾经的目标，Ariadne对BLOG设置了密码。同时，为了能够让她的搭档们进得了留言板，她贴心地在密码输入框的上面提供了提示。

6.

Ask：Cobb会让你想起什么动物？……这种题目太过分了，Ari，而且答案为什么是胖头鱼？我的头一点儿也不胖，而且我看上去哪里像擅长游泳的样子？

Answer：坦白说，我也不知道为什么。Mr. Cobb，这一切都是Fischer的错。

Ask：Yusuf最喜欢的地方？Eames不告诉我答案的话，我想我可能一辈子也进不来了。小姑娘，你是从哪看出我最喜欢洗手间的？我最爱的明明是我的药剂房。要不是Cobb上次给的报酬够多，我才不会跟你们一起进入梦境呢。

Answer：我很想相信你，不过，在一个小时以前，你就进去酒店的洗手间了。任务要开始了，请快点出来好吗？

Ask：盗梦行业里负责调查目标收集讯息的那种人被称为？……我还以为这个答案就是Arthur，你看，刻板，认死理，总是穿着三件套西装，负责调查目标，收集讯息的point man。他完全符合！

Answer：很明显这道题的答案是职业而非人名。而且你已经打出了答案，我不知道你是怎么会被这个题难住的。Eames，point man可不是只有Arthur一个。虽然他是其中最好的，用你的话说。还有，我可没有在问题里加过“刻板，认死理，总是穿着三件套西装。”这样的前缀。

Ask：Eames平时怎么称呼Arthur？……说真的，我真不想回答这个问题。我竟然还很认真地输入了stick-in-the-mud……Ari，请快点换一个密码问题。

Answer：既然你已经进来了，就表示你现在知道了密码。除了你以外，他们可都是第一次就猜出来了。这差不多是我设过的最容易的问题之一，Arthur。

7.

Ask Ariadne开设一个月后，Ariadne对它做了一次统计。她得出了以下结论：

假如Eames能够停止招惹Arthur的癖好，她的留言板一定可以清静不少。至于Cobb和Yusuf，她的印象还不错。起码他们是真的在提问，尽管大部分问题都很蠢。

一个业界最优的forger，对一个同样是行内顶尖的point man兴趣浓厚，对不停挑衅这位前哨一事乐在其中。

太明显了，就算没有Ask Ariadne的留言板记录做分析，每天耳闻目睹，她也完全看得出来。

她关上了数据分析表，闭上眼睛，想起曾经发生在她和Cobb之间的一段对话。

“他们到底是什么关系？”当时，Ariadne问得相当直截了当。

Cobb正在装作动弹不得的样子，他的宝贝儿子James认为自己是蜘蛛侠，做出朝父亲发射出看不见的蛛丝动作企图将他牢牢钉在墙上。

Cobb一边在空气里挣扎，一边分了点注意力给自己的女搭档：“你在说谁？”

“当然是Eames和Arthur，很久以前我就想问了，在第一次见到Eames的时候。他看Arthur的眼神太奇怪了，简直就像是他深深地……”

Cobb立刻捂住她的嘴将她拖走，背后是James在大叫：“Dad！你不可能挣脱蛛丝！”

那蛛丝只存在于你的想象里。Ariadne想。她将Cobb的手拨开来，“好吧，我明白，你不想让你的小天使听到这个。”

“不，我只是不想回答他，为什么Eames叔叔还没和Arthur叔叔结婚，他想早点和他们的小男孩一起玩这个问题。”Cobb的表情有些僵硬，仿佛他已经无数次面对过这样的提问。

Ariadne沉默了片刻，委婉地说：“Mr. Cobb，也许……您该先关心一下James的生理知识。”

8.

Ask：昨天晚上，我梦见自己成了一名优秀的赛车手，在Z形车道上左冲右突将所有的车都甩在身后。当我到达终点时，欢呼的人们纷纷朝我打开香槟，我站在香槟雨里感觉真美妙。我觉得我有当个赛车手的潜力，你也这么认为吧，快给我些鼓励。

Answer：上次有幸坐了次你开的车，Yusuf，不得不说真是永生难忘。有个梦想是件好事，但在成为赛车手之前，不妨先把Eames替你做的假驾照扔了，去考个真的？

Ask：我想问，Ari，为什么现在James每次看到我，都会伤心地说，没有什么小男孩了？

Answer：Eh……Arthur，你可以这样告诉他：如果Eames和你都同意的话，还是会有个小男孩的。你看，现在领养的条件没从前那么苛刻了。

Ask：Ari！我记得我告诉过你不要说出来！现在Arthur说要好好问问我领养和小男孩是怎么回事，还有，为什么他还要得到Eames的同意！

Answer：由于Eames现在就站在我背后，Mr. Cobb，这次的难题……还是各自解决吧。

9.

“多亏了你们的不配合，要是我把这些留言板问答记录拿去给Miles看，这学期的实验心理学成绩一定会让我比掉进limbo里还要头痛。”Ariadne缩在沙发里，苦恼地说。

“哈，终于说实话了，”Eames得意地一挑眉，“所以你果然是在拿我们做实验。”

“我还没见过比你们更不配合的实验对象，”Ariadne嘟了嘟嘴，“不过也难怪，盗梦者就算真的有烦恼，也不会靠一个留言板解决。”

“放心，当我真的有烦恼的时候，一定会去留言板找你。”Arthur靠在沙发上伸展长腿，惬意地喝一杯咖啡。

他很放松，因为再也没人能在他放下戒心的时候突然给他一个kick了。除非这个人的脚扁得能伸进平底沙发底部与地面的缝隙。

“Darling，我想小Ariadne想要的，是一个能够向Miles证明她确实用这个留言板为别人的难题提出过可行性建议的记录。”

“所以你要给她伪造些记录出来？”Arthur挑了挑眉，“还真是符合一个forger的意见。”

“不不，就算我在伪装方面再怎么得心应手，有时候，还是会想做点真实的事情。”Eames微笑着说。

然后，他当着Ariadne的面弯下腰，盯着Arthur的眼睛说了一句话。

10.

Ask：Hi，要是有个人十句话里有九句都是假话，要怎么判断他说的一句话到底是真话，还是假话呢？

Answer：如果这个谎话连篇的家伙叫Eames；如果问这个问题的人是Arthur；如果这句话是darling，我爱你。那么，我建议你还是相信。


	7. the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个漫画脚本^^，我的朋友瘦蜀黍把它画得超级可爱（特别是傻笑着的Arthur立牌，超好笑的），它收录在EA五周年漫画合志里w

**The best（漫画脚本）**

男人坐在一把靠背椅上，正面冲镜头微笑，“开始吧。”

第一个问题。

Name？

“William Eames.”

镜头转向另一个男人，不，那并不是个活人，而是个穿着三件套西装，头发向后梳得整整齐齐的男人立牌，精致得就像商场男装专营店的全身广告牌。

立牌上的脸孔露出了真人绝对不会有的表情——麦当劳叔叔一样傻兮兮的喜气笑容。

鉴于立牌先生说不了话，只好由Eames替他配音。

Eames突然出现在镜头里，搂住了立牌先生的肩膀，掐着鼻子模仿起来，“Arthur Callahan.”

第二个问题。

Age？

Eames装模装样地叹了口气，“Oh，真是太无礼了，男人的年龄是个秘密。”

他看了一眼立牌，再次配音，“我比旁边这位英俊聪明的Eames先生小六岁。”

他恢复了本音，会心一笑，“谢谢你不留痕迹的赞赏，darling.”

第三个问题。

Relationship？

Eames移开目光，自言自语，“看来这些问题比我想象的困难，boyfriend&boyfriend？husband&husband？honey&darling？”

他眼睛一亮，“我喜欢最后那个！honey&darling！”

该立牌回答了。

Eames看了眼立牌，挠了挠头皮，“我承认这确实有点愚蠢⋯⋯不如直接进入正题吧。你说呢，Arthur？”

有着麦当劳叔叔一样笑容的Arthur（立牌）举起了一个圆形的示意牌，上面写着大大的“OK”。

当然这还是Eames搞的鬼。

他胳膊夹着立牌走出了镜头外，然后推着一台大电视机回来。

Eames按下电视开关，手臂做出请的动作。

电视屏幕里出现画面——

酒吧的吧台桌前，Eames侧身坐着，用一种故作惊讶的语气说：“Cobb，你该不是老糊涂了吧，就算现在找不到point man，我们也不能随便从街上拉一个⋯⋯”

他停住话，向另一个人假笑了下，“打扰一下，你叫什么名字？”

那另一个人，比立牌要年轻些的Arthur没有看他，“Cobb先生，这就是你所说的最好的forger？”

Cobb举了举酒杯，“没错，Arthur,He is the best.”

Arthur耸起眉心，“我对此深感怀疑。”

Eames歪了歪脑袋，“我理解，Arthur，我想你那可爱的小脑袋，大概连forger是做什么的都不知道吧？”

Cobb叫起来：“够了！我没指望过你们一见面就爱上对方，但起码对搭档要有点尊重。”

“partner？”Eames意味深长地笑了笑。

“partner？”Arthur嫌弃地皱了皱眉。

镜头一转——

一曲舞毕，一个盛装礼服的金发女郎向男伴打了声招呼，轻点了下头，离开了舞池，从宴会厅的中心走向边缘。

当她绕到白色圆柱之后，仿佛被施了魔法，变成一个花衬衫，油头发，有些邋遢的男人。

Eames掸了掸衬衫衣领，问圆柱后守候多时的人，“怎么样？”

Arthur按住耳麦，歪头看他，笑了，“Mr.Eames,这是我见过最精彩的女步。”

Eames不以为意，扬起一边嘴角，“如果你打算以这个为话柄来嘲笑我的话，还是早点放弃吧。”

耳麦里传来Cobb的声音，“是的，感谢你的敬业，连比基尼都穿过。”

Arthur按住额头，咬牙道：“谢谢你们，我的脑子里突然出现了很可怕的画面。”

Eames凑近他，贴着他的耳朵不怀好意地笑，“你的想象力还够用吗，亲爱的Arthur？”

Arthur抬起眼，面无表情，“即使想象力为零，我也看得很清楚，目标刚刚离开舞池前往电梯，该行动了，Eames.”

Eames哈哈一笑，转过身，和Arthur一起朝电梯跑去。

镜头一转——

Eames站在紧闭的门外，“目标的警惕性很高，确定要直接冲进去吗？”

和他相隔了一米远，Arthur轻轻松松地打开了另一间客房的门，“这两所房间有个相连的门，我想你可以省下撞门的力气了。”

Eames垂下握着手枪的手，“我记得模型里并没有什么相连的门，你是什么时候⋯⋯”

已经进屋的Arthur伸出脑袋，对他露出一个得意又可爱的微笑，“你那可爱的油脑袋果然是忘了⋯⋯”

“Mr.Eames，这里可是我的梦。”

Eames愣住了，俄而，吹了声口哨，抬步上前。

镜头一转——

他们顺着楼梯飞快地往下走，Eames手里提着一个手提箱，Arthur紧跟在他身后，不时向上警惕地望一眼。

Eames低声咒骂了句，“这该死的楼梯为什么这么长！”

Arthur立即回答：“因为我们需要它来帮忙摆脱追踪，你以为那些防卫者们是怎么消失不见的？”

Eames猛地停住脚，他面前的楼梯突然截止，下方是一片深渊。

Arthur差点撞上他的背，稳住了，探头一看，“啊哈，和我设计的一样，最下面是该还有个陷阱，该走这边。”

他拉开旁边墙壁上的门，“请。”

阳光洒射进来，眼前是假日酒店前大片的棕榈树。

“Non, je ne regrette rien⋯⋯”

代表梦境即将终结的音乐响起。

Eames突然笑出声来，Arthur回头看他。

“Arthur，合作愉快。”

他伸出手，似要和他握手。

Arthur挑了挑眉，“就算现在找不到point man，我们也不能随便从街上拉一个⋯⋯”

Eames笑得更愉快了，“no,no,no⋯⋯”

他挤了挤眼,“You're the best.”

Arthur拍了下那只手，笑起来，“You too.”

电视被关上，Eames站没站相地靠着电视机。

“Darling，有件事我一直没告诉你，你说那句‘Mr.Eames,这里可是我的梦’的时候，表情性感极了，就在那一刻，我简直要迷上你了。”

“追求你是件很不容易的事，”他掏出筹码，用手捻了捻，“幸好，作为一个赌徒，我的运气一直很不错。”

“对盗梦者来说，现实世界里的时间根本无需介意，毕竟我们早已在梦里白头偕老。不过就算我是个——用你的话说——‘厚脸皮的品位糟糕的老骗子’，我也想在浪漫的纪念日里送你一点小礼物。毕竟⋯⋯You are the best.”

Eames对着镜头张开手臂，“Darling，五周年快乐！”

镜头一转——

Arthur抱着手臂站在Arthur（立牌）和电视机前，沉默不语。

“喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”Eames从背后抱住他，“这可是按你的身材1:1量身定制的哦。”

Arthur看着Arthur（立牌）傻兮兮的笑容，闭了闭眼，额头暴起青筋。

然后他就把Eames揍了一顿（。


End file.
